Talk:Main Page
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the main page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal or Forums. ---- Not sure why, but the content navigation on the left and the main page itself look different if you are logged in, compared to being "anonymous". Snicker 15:50, 18 August 2009 (UTC) Is the "Featured Article" ever going to change? --Registered Contributor 16:45, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :Probably not anytime soon. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] I'm no good with scripts on this wiki (never tried it), but is it possible for us to get a script so we don't have to keep updating the What's New and Most Popular (or whatever it is) sections?--RandomguY 03:49, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :Working on it. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 23:19, May 16, 2010 (UTC) How to take pics from games? I was wondering, could someone teach me to take pictures out of games. That way i could make all the imitations. Pufflesrcute 06:24, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :On laptops and some computers there are keyboard buttons for taking screenshots. They can be pasted into Microsof Paint or another image editing program so that the extraneous parts of the image can be removed. --[[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 18:11, September 1, 2010 (UTC) :Hmm I don't know yet.. Hi there! If you're playing the game on your computer it is as simple as pressing the "Print Screen" key (Print Scrn) which is located next to the F12 key. Then, paste it into MS Paint, or any other image editing software, and crop it down to size. Hope I helped! Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 16:59, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured article We should have it change periodically to a page determined by a random number generator, the random page function, or similar.--RandomguY 18:37, September 11, 2010 (UTC) :I just got Gatling Pea Zombie, so if anyone could make an article it would be fantastic. [[User:Swampert rox|'Swampert']][[User talk:Swampert rox|'rox']] 20:27, September 13, 2010 (UTC) Block You should add a Block, so that others cannot edit! :No. Firstly, it's called protection. Secondly, don't capitalize "block". Thirdly, we don't protect for a single infraction. If we did, we would probably have to protect about half the pages on this wiki.--RandomguY 01:33, November 8, 2010 (UTC) Badges Hello, I have my own wiki and how can I get badges on my wiki? I'm wondering if there is a list of badges that we could see so we could easily get badges. You mostly get badges by editing things.Traincraz7 00:27, December 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am personally against this for three reasons. Firstly, badges were invented to promote contributions, and are more effective if the goals are unknown, so that you contribute as much as possible just in case there's a badge for contributing X. Secondly, imho not knowing what the goals are will probably increase the fun of getting badges (although personally, I don't care that much). Thirdly and lastly, we have unfortunately experienced spammers, where they made a ton of pointless edits to get the "edit 9999999 times" badge, or made useless blog posts/comments to get the "you made a blog post" or "you commented on a blog" badges. This is irritating for tracking and maintenance reasons, as well as for those who legitimately deserve badges for long-time contributing. If we have spammers, they most likely "contributed" more than the legitimate contributors, and therefore will utterly defeat them in terms of high score tables and so on.--RandomguY 01:28, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Adding the "games" section on the main page Hey, just so no one freaks out, I'm saying this here. I wanted to add a section that talked more in depth on the various game modes and levels. I added a pictured link to the main page, but I don't know the formatting for the original two images, plus, I don't have proper image editing software at work. It's a start. Here's a link to the talk for the page I created. http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Game_modes_/_Levels Krishna Defier (Gamer Tag) 16:57, November 30, 2010 (UTC) Featured Article I have changed the Main Page's featured article, as it has been there for too long!! I clicked "Random Page" and I got Cattail's article, so that is what I chose :D I don't mind if someone disagrees with it, the change can be undone. Just thought it would be nice :3 I chose Pink-ish color cause I thought it would match the Cattail's hat. If someone wants me to change it to a certain color let me know. HellPikachu 22:46, January 8, 2011 (UTC) :Alright, makes sense. Still, you should either change the border or change the fill. Changing the fill would make it more in-line with the featured video box, and changing the border would be more in-line with the page.--RandomguY 03:25, January 9, 2011 (UTC) : : Okay, I changed the border to be the same as the featured video. Made the background color more "serious" and I think looks okay with the featured video's green while mainting a difference between them. If you don't like it I can completely change it back to green, no problem :D HellPikachu 03:53, January 9, 2011 (UTC) ::Lol, 2 featured articles. Alright, it should be fine.--RandomguY 06:57, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh, I didn't make the seond featured article. LOOL! that still okay? HellPikachu 13:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) Famous article I don't particularly agree with this type of article, as what its based on? Famous and Popular, to my knowledge, is mainly the same thing here. Besides that, having 3 "Featured" things in the main page is enough, and I'm including the featured video here. 4 is just too much and the Main page looks too crowded. There's usually only 1 featured article, but Drilly Drilly added the second one "2nd Featured Article" which I changed to "Popular Article". But a third one is just nonsense lol HellPikachu 11:04, January 15, 2011 (UTC)